


To Keep Warm

by astudyinfic



Series: Holidays 2020 [30]
Category: Whyborne and Griffin - Jordan L. Hawk
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Gifts, Maggie Parkhurst POV, Not Beta Read, POV First Person, Waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: When she stands on the shore, waiting for Persephone to arrive, Maggie starts to doubt herself and her gift.
Relationships: Maggie Parkhurst/Persephone Whyborne
Series: Holidays 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036116
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	To Keep Warm

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 30: Scarf**
> 
> Prompts can be found [here](https://astudyinfic.tumblr.com/post/635866337200259072/decided-it-was-time-for-a-new-holiday-prompt-list).

The paper crinkled under my hands as she fidgeted, waiting. I stood staring out at the water lapping quietly against the shore and wrapped my jacket tighter around my shoulders. The chill was biting and I looked forward to going back home and standing by the fire until I could feel my toes once more.

But first, I needed to see her.

It seemed silly now that I was here but I'd already thrown the stone and couldn't turn back now. Maybe I didn't have to give this to her? Maybe I could just tell her I wanted to see her and leave it at that. Persephone wouldn't be upset if I only summoned her to say hello and wish her a Merry Christmas. 

I wonder if the Ketoi celebrated Christmas? Another question to ask her when she arrived.

Looking at the small parcel in my hand, I sigh. What was I thinking? She didn't need this, couldn't use it at all. She lived in the water and this was silly. I could hide it behind my back and hope she didn't ask? But I want to give her something for the holiday, even if she doesn't celebrate.

A small splash catches my attention and I glance up to see her coming towards me. Persephone Whyborne is the most beautiful person I've ever met and somehow, she was mine. And I was hers. Boring, plain, me. The world didn't make a lot of sense but I wasn't about to argue with one that ended up so perfectly in my favor. 

"Persephone," I breathe out, well aware of how I sound. She takes my breath away, makes my heart race, and my blood run hot. Never before have I felt this way about another. Even when I thought I felt something for her brother, it was a pale reflection of what I feel now. 

Her arms wrap around me and I melt into the embrace. She is cold against me, the water still dripping off her now soaking into my skirts and jacket. It will be a cold walk home but it is worth it for this moment. 

"You wanted to see me, Cuttlefish?" she asked and the endearment brings color to my cheeks that I couldn't hope to hide, even in the moonlight that shone down on our interlude. 

I nodded, looking down once more. "I don't know if your brother or mother told you but today is an important holiday for us," I start, hoping that I don't make too much of a fool of myself. "Usually there are feasts and singing and gifts. And I didn't ask Dr. Whyborne if the Ketoi celebrate or not. I guess I just assumed you did but now that I am here, I don't know why I thought that and I feel kind of silly but I made this for you. You won't be able to use it but at least know that I was thinking of you when I made it."

Awkwardly, I thrust the package into her hands and then wrap my arms around myself, trying to stave off the embarrassment I feel rolling over me like the waves on the shore behind her.

Persephone smiles, her shark teeth gleaming in the dark and she reaches out to run a hand gently over my cheek. "I will like anything you give me, Maggie." I didn't doubt that. But it wasn't the same as the gifts she had given me. To be fair, they were dead sea creatures at first and I had thrown them out, thinking some strange Widdershins phenomenon was causing them to appear on my window sill. But then she brought me beautiful stones and shells, pearls that rivaled the nicest ones I'd seen at the fanciest of galas at the museum. I was a lowly secretary and she brought me gifts worthy of the best Widdershins has to offer. 

By comparison, the item I made for her was nothing. 

She ripped into the package with the enthusiasm of one who didn't often receive such gifts. I would need to make sure to give her more, just to see that happiness in her eyes.

Pulling it out, she looked momentarily confused and I wished to take back the last hour to save myself from this humiliation. "What is it?" she asked, holding it out to look more closely. 

"It's a scarf. I made one for Dr. Whyborne and he loved it so much, I thought you might like one too. I didn't think about how you probably don't wear scarves. You hardly wear any clothes at all." I blushed at that, a reminder of our more intimate moments and I wondered when I would be able to be with her alone once more. "I understand if you don't want it. It was silly of me." 

"A...scarf?" she said carefully, holding it up to the moonlight. The white yarn seemed to glow while the deeper blue tones turned almost black, making the contrast in the stitches all the more noticeable. I hoped she wasn't too upset or offended. "This is something you wear around your neck, right? I believe my brother had one once. His husband kept adjusting it. It made him blush." 

I still wasn't used to hearing Mr. Flaherty referred to as Dr. Whyborne's husband but once I heard it the first time, several things made a lot more sense to me. I was happy that he was happy. He was a good man who deserved that. 

Persephone looked at the scarf once more then reached out and wrapped it around my neck once, using it to gently pull me closer. "I like you wearing something of mine. Will you keep it safe for me when I am not here?" 

I leaned in to kiss her, thankful that she had not laughed at me and that she really did seem to like the gift, even if she didn't have a use for it herself. "I will wear it every day you aren't here," I promised. It seemed strange to wear my own gift to her but if that made her happy, I would do it all the same. "Do you have to go back right now?" I asked. She had people under the water who depended on her, a whole society who looked to her for guidance. It was selfish of me to try and steal more of her time, but every minute with her was special and I cherished every one I received. 

"I can stay. For a little while, anyway."

I smiled and took her hand, leading her away from the shore. "Would you like to come back to mine? I can make us dinner."

"Waffles?" she asked and I smiled at her excitement. 

"Yes, waffles," I grinned back at her and stole one more kiss. We would need to keep to the shadows going home and she would need to sneak in through the window as she always did, but this was becoming a Christmas I would never forget. Waffles, scarves, and ketoi lovers. What more could a girl ask for?


End file.
